Their Shattered Hearts
by Harmonystars321
Summary: On Lucy's birthday, something unexpected happens that shattered her heart into en...her true powers/abilities awakens.What's gonna happen!Levy and Lucy goes on a journey together for years, will they go back to the place they left?Summary sucks, read the story to find out.
1. Her Awakening

**_LUCY'S POV_**

I woke up with a small smile, remembering that today's my birthday and three year anniversary with Natsu. I quickly got dressed, showered, and grabbed my keys as I walked to the guild, Fairy Tail.

 ** _NORMAL POV_**

When Lucy was close to the guild, she could hear whistling, cheering and chanting was faint so Lucy couldn't hear it.

'Wow, something great might have happened!' Lucy thought, so she decided to peek through the window.

She immediately regretted looking through the scene in front of her, broke her heart into a million stood Natsu kissing his childhood crush, Erza Scarlet. Yes, Erza not fact...when Lucy peeked through the window to look at Lisanna, Lucy saw that Lisanna was sitting on a stool with Happy on her , Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Cana, Juvia, Laxus, Wendy, Carla, Mira and Master was looking at the scene in disapproval. Lucy felt tears on her eye lids, falling down.

 ** _LUCY'S POV:_**

Lucy!Don't let your tears fall!Stay strong and remember that you're can go on with life without a inner self keeps telling inner self is correct!I have to stay strong!

So I decided to walk to the guild doors, after I made sure my tears were no longer I pushed on the doors...

 ** _NORMAL POV(Before Lucy Came)_**

Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Cana,Juvia, Laxus and Mira were having a small talk.

*Squeals*Mira said,

"Today's Lucy and Natsu's three year anniversary!"

Lisanna looked down, sad, but was actually quite happy for her best and Lisanna has actually became best friends over the years.

"Knowing Lucy, she probably planned something for Natsu for a long time."Levy replied with a smile.

"What will Natsu get something for Love Rival though?"Juvia wonder out loud, still using Love Rival for Lucy...(even thought she and Natsu has been dating for three years now)

All the members in the chat almost face palmed themselves.

"Come on Juvia-san, we all know that Lucy-chan doesn't like Gray. Lucy-chan and Natsu-san has been dating for quite a while now..."Wendy replied.

"Flamehead hasn't been in a fight with Stripper in a long time..."Gajeel suddenly said, out of nowhere.

"They actually have been chatting..."Laxus agrees.

"Cana, what does you cards say about today?"Lisanna says.

Cana immediately pales once she saw the mumbled,

"Uh oh..."

"What's gonna happen?!"Mira immediately all, Nalu is her favorite OTP.(One True Pairing)

Cana mumbled something under her breath, that only Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus three gasps and shouted,

"ARE YOU JOKING?!

At the same could only nod, before the whole guild started cheering and chanting,

"Natsu!"

"Erza!"

"Natsu!"

"Erza!"

When the group turned around to see what the chanting of "Natsu!" and "Erza" was about...the scene made them gasp and eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

There stood Erza and Natsu, engaged into a hot make out had the same thought that went through their minds.

'Natsu, you idiot!How can you cheat on Lucy?!And on her birthday,too?!'

Suddenly, Levy gasps, and she looks like she could go up and beat the daylights out of Natsu and Erza.

"Shrimp, what is it?" Gajeel asked.

Everyone's attention shifted towards Levy.

Levy sighed and replied,

"Not only is today Lu-Chana's birthday and their third year 's also the day of her mother's death, today."

Now, everyone's eyes look like they would kill was right then that Master also came out of his office, once her saw the scene, he fell down, and landing flat on his face.

Master sat down next to Mira and shook his head in disapproval.

Suddenly, Gajeel whispered,

"Bunny girl's outside, I think I can smell her crying."

The group including Master, just had the urge to get up and murder someone.

Then, they heard the guild door stood Lucy...without any ...her usual brown, sparkling eyes, are dull. Natsu and Erza immediately stopped kissing and looked at , however, walked over and ignored went straight to were Master and the rest were.

"Lu-chan!"Levy launched herself into Lucy, tackling her.

"L-Levy- chan...c-can't...b-b-breathe."Lucy chocked out.

Levy immediately lets go of Lucy.

Lucy smiles at Levy, but she could tell it wasn't a true smile.

"L-Luce...I can explain this.."Natsu replied.

"I don't think there is a need."Lucy replied, harshly.

Natsu was was everyone else in the guild.

Suddenly, a slap was heard throughout the 's hand flew up to her cheeks, looking at the person who slapped her, Erza...

" didn't have to be so harsh!"Erza yelled.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes went blank and her body started to body lifts off the ground and the glow around her blinded the glow ended...

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Toddles

*UnknownStarships*


	2. Levy's Awakening

**_WHERE WE LEFT OFF:_**

 _Suddenly, Lucy's eyes went blank and her body started to body lifts off the ground and the glow around her blinded the glow ended..._

Present:

After the glow ended, Lucy still stood there, but she hair is now wavy and past her knees. Instead of her hair only being yellow, there was one pink streak all the way also had on a bright yellow shirt with white, pink, and orange stars on of wearing her usual mini skirt on, she is now wearing white shorts, with two stars on the lady side, one big, one shoes are still the boots she usually wears.

"Lu-chan?What happened to you?"Levy asked.

"Oh, this...is my true form."Lucy replied.

"T-True Form?!"guild members asked, in fear.

"Well, this form only appears when I feel emotions I can't control. This form probably has more than 10 magic I have yet to master all."Lucy explained, earning jaws to the ground.

Master gave a surprised look, knowing that she wants to go and train for a while, and leave the guild for a could only nod and give a small erased her guild mark and gave her the look to quickly come nodded, and she left.

"Erza! Are you alright?"Natsu asked.

Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Mira, and Juvia looks like their tears were gonna come down any it had to comfort Levy, Laxus comforting the Strauss siblings.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Levy was on her way to the guild doors, and when she got there, she heard voices , inside was a dragon slayer, but he was too into his conversation and doesn't smell if he does, Levy's scent actually changed a recognizes the voices inside as Juvia and Gajeel...

 ** _LEVY'S POV_**

I leaned in on the wall, to hear their conversation.

"Gajeel-san, don't you like Levy?"Juvia asks.

"...ahahahahahaha...w-why would I like someone like Shrimp?Ahahahaha, you're so funny, Juv."I heard Gajeel laugh.

I lean against the wall, tears threatened to fall down, I've always had a little crush on Gajeel...and he laughs when Juvia asks him?! He also gave her a nickname...a nickname that isn't offensive...and he calls me Shrimp...I could still hear their voices.

"Sooo...Gajeel-san doesn't like Levy-san?"Juvia asked.

"Why would I like her?She's too weak-oh no..."Gajeel trailed off, I ran off after I heard that.

My heart shattered into a million vision was blurry, so when I ran, I bumped into someone.I look up and saw the person wearing a cloak, so I can't see the person's face.I immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I w-"I started.

"Levy-chan?"I heard that person say.

"Do I know you?"I asked.

The person nodded, and whispered in my ear:

"I'm Lucy."

My eyes widen, and I jumped on her and I started to cry.

"What happened?!"Lu-chan asks, with slight anger.

"Wahhhhh!G-Gajeel..."I chocked out.

"What about him?!"Lucy asks.

"...when I g-got to the guild to day, I heard Juvia and G-Gajeel talking about me...*sob*..J-Juvia asked Gajeel if he likes me...*sob*..then he laughed at the question and called me weak...*cry**sob*"I explained between sons and cries.

Lu-chan looks like she's about to go ahead and murder everyone.

"I have an idea, let's go train for five years.I met two dragons yesterday when I as walking through the deep part of the forest.I think their names were, Scar the Script Dragon and Celesta the Celestial Dragon."Lu-chan said.

I nodded and suddenly I started to glow...Just the way Lu-chan did at the guild...Lu-chan whispered to me,

"Levy-chan, you're true powers are awakening...just like mine."

I let the glow take over and when it ended...I stared at my outfit.

I am currently wearing a dark purple blouse with the word, 4Ever on it.I had on white shorts with the word script on the right side of height was slightly taller, 5' hair is still blue, but has a yellow streak all the way.

"Let's go!"Lu-chan said.

 ** _NORMAL POV_**

Lucy and Levy walked for about twenty minutes now, when they finally reached a cave.

Lucy then calls,

"Scar!Celesta!"

Two dragons appears...

Scar the Script Dragon was grey and has an actual scar on his face, his right and Scar started to Celesta and Lucy were discussing something.

"Lucy, Levy and you full powers wouldn't max if you only learn dragon slaying."Celesta told Lucy.

"I understand, that why, after we finally master dragon slaying, we're gonna go to the Celestial Spirit World."Lucy replied Celesta.

 ** _Meanwhile At Fairy Tail..._**

"GAJEEL!YOU BAKA!"Mira shouted at Gajeel. (=.=")

Gajeel had explained this morning's instinct to the guild when the members noticed that Levy didn't come to the guild today.

"I didn't freakin' know that she was out there!"Gajeel shouted back."Or I'll never ever even say that!"

"THAT ISN'T EVEN THE SADDEST PART!"Lisanna argued back.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT LEVY LI-mumph!"Mira was cut off by Cana, who placed her hand on Mira's big mouth and shouted.

"YOU ALMOST LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG!"Cana told/ screamed at her.

(Translation:You almost spilled the secret!)

"Shrimp what?"Gajeel asked, very curiously.

"Gajeel Redfox...I'm only gonna ask you this one time...DO YOU EVEN LIKE LEVY?!"Lisanna shouted while also asking.

"I don't.I like someone el-."Gajeel was slapped by a cloaked person.

"Who are you?!Slapping me!"Gajeel asked that person.

"You'll regret what you did to Levy."The cloak person told Gajeel, before disappearing.

"Who the hell was that?"Lisanna mumbled under her breathe.

"Lis!"Mira shouted for her sis.

Mira showed Lisanna the letter the cloaked person left:

 _Dear Mira,Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Laxus, Cana, and Master_

 _Levy is safe with 't worry, we'll come back in six 'll see you then._

 _P.S. Levy also found her true self_

 _-Lucy(Nanami) -Levy(Nana)_

Lisanna and Mira started to cry because...well... Levy and Lucy are coming back in six years!But that's so long!

 _Be Safe, Girls_

Was the thought that went through Lisanna and Mira's , they ran up to Master's office to show him the notice...

 **･** **:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+**

 **Who could Nanami and Nana be?! The names are right next to Lucy and Levy's.**

 **Toddles**

 ***UnknownStarships***


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know, I know, it's been almost two and a half months since I last updated. I'm truly sorry, but school's been getting in the way you know. Especially since that I'm starting in a new school currently. I'll try my best to update every Sunday. However, it is not forever accurate, some days I'll have lots of free time so I ll update maybe at most, three chapters. I'm truly sorry about not updating so about two and a half month. I'm also currently writing another story, please feel free to go and read it.

 **With Thanks,**

 **\- UnknownStarships-**

 **Toddles!**


	4. Progress

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF:**

 _Mira showed Lisanna the letter the cloaked person left:_

 _Dear Mira,Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Laxus, Cana, and Master_

 _Levy is safe with 't worry, we'll come back in six 'll see you then._

 _P.S. Levy also found her true self_

 _-Lucy(Nanami)_

 _Lisanna and Mira started to cry because...well... Levy and Lucy are coming back in six years!But that's so long!_

 _Be Safe, Girls_

 _Was the thought that went through Lisanna and Mira's , they ran up to Master's office to show him the notice..._

 **Present:**

 _ **MIRA'S POV**_

It's been two days since Lucy and Levy left the guild. Gajeel and Natsu, however... they were... well...fighting... -.-'.

Waaiittt...

 _ **LISANNA'S POV**_

I was drinking my milkshake when I felt a dark aura behind me...I slowly turned around only to see...Mira...looking at somewhere in the guild hall.I followed her gaze...only to see her glaring at Natsu and Gajeel...looking like she would run over there and kill.

"Hey Mira?What's with the aura you have?" I asked.

" ." was all she said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Even though they kicked Lucy and Levy out of the guild...they're still fighting without a care in the world...as if...they don't care that they kicked out Lucy and Levy..."

 **WITH LUCY AND LEVY**

Lucy and Levy have started to train with Scar and Celesta. So far, they're making great process. Both girls have mastered the dragon roar and fist, but has yet to master the other techniques.

 **NATSU'S POV**

Erza and I started dating, but then things started to get weird in the guild. Eh. Who cares, as long as I have Erza with me. Speaking of-

"Natsu!" Mira called for me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Why did you choose Erza over Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I liked Erza for 2 months now."

"Why didn't you tell Lucy? Why did you-" I cut her off.

"STOP IT WITH THE QUESTIONS! MY LIFE IS MY DECISION!" I screamed.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DESTROY LUCY ON NOT ONLY HER BIRTHDAY BUT ALSO HER MOTHER'S DEATH ANNIVERSARY! NOT TO MENTION ALSO YOU THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!" That silence me real quick.

Suddenly the guild door slammed opened...and there stood...

 **Hi, guys! I'm terribly sorry** **for not** **updating for** **4 months. But hopefully this next update** **wouldn't take so long. Thanks for your patience!**

 **~Toodles** ~

 **~UnknownStarships~**


End file.
